


Extra FE:F Supports

by Gamergirl_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Support Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_Princess/pseuds/Gamergirl_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some supports I am writing for fun! Just some ideas about the kinds of interactions I wished could happen~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soleil x Rhajat C-S

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, my first support ever done, and it got to be in the gay fates hack, so I hope you guys here enjoy it~

C Support

Soleil: Okay Soleil, you can do this! All you have to do is-

Rhajat: Well, what do we have here?

Soleil: GAH! R-Rhajat!

Rhajat: Are you really surprised?

Rhajat: Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you creeping around, watching my every move?

Soleil: W-Wait, it’s not what you think!

Rhajat: I may find joy in following certain people around, but I don’t like it when others do the same.

Soleil: Ah! Y-You aren’t going to curse me, are you?

Rhajat: Oh, do I have something planned for you… Heeheehee….

[Rhajat Leaves]

Soleil: Oh Gods, this did not go as planned…

\-------------------------------------------

B Support

Soleil: There you are Rhajat! Whew, you were hard to find today!

Rhajat: Ah, so you are creeping on me again, huh?

Rhajat: I guess my previous curse wasn’t enough to send you away.

Soleil: Oh Gods no, trust me, it was enough!

Soleil: I still can’t get that awful smell out of my tent and it’s been days now-

Rhajat: I don’t have time right now for a chat, especially with you. I’m leaving.

Soleil: Rhajat, wait! Before you go, I just wanted to apologize to you for following you around the other day!

Soleil: It was all a huge misunderstanding, trust me!

Rhajat: Was it now.

Soleil: Okay, yes, I admit following you around was creepy, but I wasn’t trying to be!

Soleil: I was waiting to talk to you until I had something to say. I promise that’s all it was!

Rhajat: Is that so… Why the sudden interest?

Soleil: Well, as you may have heard, I love talking to girls. All kinds of girls.

Rhajat: Yes, I have heard about you and your… ways….

Soleil: And you know, we don’t get to talk much or ever hang out, so I wanted a chance to get to talk to you!

Soleil: I got a little tongue twisted though; I don’t normally talk to girls like you. The mysterious type, I mean. 

Rhajat: Well, I am not very interested in talking to you at all.

Soleil: W-What?

Rhajat: I am very aware of your philandering, and your meaningless attempts to woo girls.

Rhajat: I don’t really care to be hit on by someone I barely know, or someone I barely like for that matter.

Soleil: Oh…

Rhajat: I already have someone I am interested in, and it’s not you, so you are wasting your time. Now, if you will excuse me-

[Rhajat leaves]

Soleil: Rhajat, wait, please don’t go just yet!

[Rhajat comes back] 

Rhajat: Did you not listen to me at all?

Soleil: No it’s not that! What you say is kinda true. I talk to all kinds of girls all the time, whenever I can help it.

Soleil: But I don’t want to hang out with you just because you are super mysterious and pretty. I just want to be close to you too!

Soleil: You always seem to be alone, and I can’t stand the thought of a pretty girl being all by herself all the time!

Soleil: So please give me a chance, Rhajat. Come have some tea with me, and if you hate it you can curse me all you want.

Rhajat: Hmm…

Rhajat: How interesting…. Alright, fine. I’ll have tea with you one time.

Soleil: You will? Woo hoo!

Rhajat: But if it turns out boring, I will curse you with everything I’ve got. I will not hold back.

Soleil: Alright, then it’s a deal! See you later Rhajat!

Rhajat: See you later, Soleil… heeheehee….

\--------------------------------------------------

A Support

Soleil: So, how are you enjoying your tea, Rhajat?

Rhajat: Fine. Nice and bitter, just like me. Heeheehee….

Soleil: Ha ha!

Rhajat: Hm…

Soleil: What’s up Rhajat? Are you okay?

Soleil: Are you not even having a tiny bit of fun?

Rhajat: That’s not it. It’s strange, but I am… enjoying myself right now.

Rhajat: Quite a lot actually, as much as I hate to admit it.

Soleil: Oh whew, I was worried there for a second!

Soleil: So what’s bothering you then? You look kind of upset.

Rhajat: … Soleil, I must apologize to you, for what I said the other day.

Soleil: Huh? What are you talking about?

Rhajat: I said some things the other day that weren’t… entirely accurate.

Rhajat: You are actually more pleasant to talk to… kind of.

Soleil: Oh that? Don’t even worry about it!

Soleil: Just having you out for tea is enough for me! You are super fun to hang out with!

Rhajat: Really?

Soleil: Of course!

Soleil: I may not understand the whole dark magic stuff, but its super interesting to listen to you talk about it!

Soleil: Plus, you are willing to talk about other girls with me, which is always a plus.

Rhajat: Hm… that’s a first.

Rhajat: Most people tend to avoid me for those same reasons.

Soleil: Then maybe those people don’t understand what a catch you are! Hee hee!

Rhajat: Don’t get to carried away, Soleil.

Soleil: Okay, sorry! Um… Do you think we can do this again sometime, Rhajat?

Rhajat: I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

Rhajat: I’d love to have tea with you again.

Soleil: Yes! I can’t wait!! Ha ha!

Rhajat: Neither can I… heeheehee…  
\-------------------------------------------------

S Support

Soleil: Hey, Rhajat! Wait up a second!

Rhajat: Ah, Soleil, we don’t meet for tea until later.

Soleil: I know, but there is something I need to tell you.

Rhajat: Do you now.

Soleil: Yes! Actually, if I am being honest, it’s something I have wanted to say to you for a while now.

Rhajat: Go ahead then, but I ask that you make it quick.

Rhajat: I am doing something very important right now and cannot afford to break for long.

Soleil: O-Oh okay! I can come back later if you need me too.

Soleil: I mean, I would do anything for you, you know.

Rhajat: No Soleil, go ahead.

Rhajat: It must be important if you needed to tell me now.

Soleil: O-Okay!

Soleil: Oh Gods, this is harder than I thought. Just breathe Soleil, just breathe…

Rhajat: I’m waiting.

Soleil: Rhajat, I like you a lot, okay?

Soleil: Like, a lot.

Rhajat: …. What?

Soleil: Rhajat, the two of us have been going out for tea several days now.

Soleil: And we always have to go as friends, because I know you wouldn’t care for it any other way.

Soleil: But I don’t know if I can keep doing that. I like you too much just to keep calling you my friend. I want you to be my girlfriend.

Rhajat: Is this some kind of joke or something?

Soleil: N-No, I swear it isn’t! I’m being honest right now!

Soleil: Rhajat, you are just so cool and mysterious, and so beautiful too!

Soleil: Gods, even now I’m getting all shaky just talking to you, just like I did when we first talked.

Rhajat: …

Soleil: R-Rhajat?

Rhajat: This is all just so sudden.

Soleil: Is it? I’m sorry, I know I am being super forward right now, but I really needed to get this off my chest.

Soleil: I’m not very good at holding my feelings in, ha ha!

Rhajat: No, it’s fine. Don’t be so nervous.

Rhajat: I’m… actually kind of happy that you said that.

Soleil: What? Really?  
Rhajat: Well… Let’s just say I don’t dislike you as much as other people.

Soleil: Well that’s good! I think?

Rhajat: And there’s worse people to be seen with. 

Soleil: Hey!

Rhajat: That was just a joke.

Soleil: Oh, right. I’m still getting used to your sense of humor.

Rhajat: The truth is that I like you a lot as well.

Rhajat: I actually kind of look forward to our little tea dates sometimes.

Soleil: So are you saying….

Rhajat: Yes, I will be your little girlfriend… For now.

Rhajat: You are interesting to me as well… and sometimes you are fun to talk with. 

Soleil: Wait, so you are saying yes? Seriously?

Soleil: YAY! Rhajat, you have no idea how happy you have made me right now!

Rhajat: Heeheehee… Same here Soleil.

Rhajat: You know… I can do my business later. Why don’t we go ahead and move our tea date to now?

Rhajat: I’m starting to get a little thirsty.

Soleil: Why of course, milady! Let us go!

Rhajat: Milady? Hm, I think I can get used to that….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Up next I am doing Nina x Rhajat~


	2. Nina x Rhajat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These took me a while to draft out, but I think they turned out alright in the end! I hope you guys enjoyed them~

C Support 

Nina: Ugh! I can’t believe I did something so stupid!

Nina: Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Nina: I am never going to talk to a boy ever again! 

[Rhajat enters]

Rhajat: Well, I don’t think that would be the worst thing.

Nina: AHH! Rhajat? Where the heck did you come from?

Rhajat: Did I startle you?

Nina: Yeah, you did! 

Rhajat: Good. 

Nina: Do you need something, or are you here just to creep me out?

Rhajat: Creep you out?

Nina: Yeah! This whole thing, showing up outta nowhere and being weird!

Nina: It’s super creepy! 

Rhajat: I see. 

Rhajat: Quite odd of you to say such things, considering your own creepy tendencies. 

Nina: Excuse me?

Rhajat: I’m sure half of the army knows about you stalking all the men here, watching them like some thirsty animal.

Rhajat: For a thief, you really aren’t that good at hiding. 

Nina: WHAT? 

Nina: Does everyone say that? Oh gods, I am going to go bury myself in a hole far away from here! 

Rhajat: Not that it would matter. You would be found pretty easily since you can’t seem to keep your weirdness at bay. 

Nina: Like you can talk! 

Nina: I know about how you stalk Corrin everywhere, like some lost puppy! 

Nina: And I know about the horrible curses you put all over people too!

Nina: Maybe I am weird, but at least I don’t go around hurting people!

Rhajat: So, that’s truly what you think of me? 

Nina: It’s how everyone thinks of you! 

Rhajat: I see.

Rhajat: I actually came over to help you with your problem, but I see now you aren’t interested.

Rhajat: I will leave you alone now. 

[Rhajat leaves]

Nina: Wait what? 

Nina: Darn it! Me and my big mouth!   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

B Support 

Nina: Rhajat? Hey, Rhajat! 

Rhajat: … 

Nina: RHAJAT! 

Rhajat: You don’t need to shout. I am standing right in front of you. 

Nina: Well, you weren’t saying anything! 

Nina: The least someone can do is respond to someone trying to talk to them! 

Rhajat: Well, like you said, all I want to do is hurt people, so I didn’t see a point. 

Nina: Oh Gods. 

Nina: Rhajat, I just came to say I was sorry for what I said the other day. 

Nina: I was way out of line, and was very rude. 

Rhajat: Hm. 

Nina: Well?

Rhajat: Well what?

Nina: Rhajat I am trying to apologize! I at least deserve a proper answer rather instead of a grunt! 

Rhajat: Fine. 

Rhajat: I apologize too. 

Rhajat: I said some things that weren’t exactly all that polite either. 

Rhajat: Even though I had good intentions to begin with. 

Nina: Oh, um… thank you, I guess? 

Rhajat: But I am also not an idiot, Nina. 

Rhajat: You didn’t come all this way just to apologize, did you?

Nina: Well… No, not exactly.

Nina: You said something too about helping me, and I wanted to know what you meant by it. 

Rhajat: Well, I’m not sure how interested you really are. Since my curses are all designed to hurt people, afterall. 

Nina: Oh come on, Rhajat! 

Nina: Look, even if you think I am lying, I really am sorry about what I said. 

Nina: I… know not every curse is always going to be awful. I know you do some nice ones too. 

Rhajat: It’s very rare, but sometimes I do… if I am in a good mood. 

Nina: Are you… in a good mood right now? 

Rhajat: More or less. 

Nina: Well, good! 

Nina: So, what did you have in mind? Is it something to make me stealthier?

Rhajat: No. I have no desire to help you in your men-watching endeavors. 

Nina: Hey! I could use it for battle too, you know! 

Nina: I do a lot more then go people-watching! 

Rhajat: Whatever helps you sleep at night. 

Rhajat: If you truly want to know, come meet me in my tent tomorrow night. 

Rhajat: I still need to add some finishing touches before I give it to you. 

Rhajat: And you better show up, or I will give you a curse you will not enjoy…

Nina: Yikes! 

Nina: I mean, of course I will be there! 

Rhajat: Good…. Heeheehee….

[Rhajat leaves]

Nina: Oh Gods, what have I gotten myself into?   
\---------------------------------------------------------------

A Support

Nina: Wow, I don’t think I have ever seen a tent so dark and gloomy before. 

Rhajat: Thank you. I try. 

Nina: So what is this curse you are talking about? 

Rhajat: Here, take this. 

Nina: A talisman? 

Nina: What’s this for? 

Rhajat: It has a spell on it that should help you with your speech. 

Rhajat: As long as you carry it with you, you should be able to talk to men without messing up. 

Nina: Huh? Wait, I don’t understand! 

Rhajat: Nina, your stealth is fine. You have a talent for sneaking around camp. 

Rhajat: The only thing that gets in your way is your incoherent babbling when you are stalking the men around here.   
Nina: People-watching! 

Rhajat: Right. 

Rhajat: I know you only do it because you are afraid to talk to men up close, so this should help you.

Rhajat: Now whenever you talk to a man, you can do it without stumbling over a word or getting red in the face.

Nina: I… I don’t even know what to say! 

Nina: I mean… I don’t know how well it really works, but this is so nice of you Rhajat! 

Rhajat: It’s the least I can do for a friend. 

Nina: Friend? 

Rhajat: Er- I mean, fellow soldier. 

Nina: Wait… do you want to be my friend, Rhajat?

Rhajat: I never said such a thing. 

Nina: Oh come on, you can tell me! 

Rhajat: Ugh… 

Rhajat: Well… I may not care about men like you do, but I do find you an interesting person.

Rhajat: I thought that perhaps we could get closer together in a… friendly manner. If you want to. 

Nina: Wow, I never would have expected that from you, to be quite honest! 

Nina: But I think you are really interesting too Rhajat, and you are a lot nicer then you appear to be! 

Nina: And gave me such a thoughtful gift too! I would love to be friends!

Rhajat: Thank you, Nina… heeheehee….

Nina: Heeheehee! 

Nina: Well, I’m sorry to leave already, but I want to try this baby out as soon as possible! 

Nina: I will totally let you know how it goes! 

Rhajat: Alright then. Have fun, you weirdo. 

Nina: Right back at you, weirdo!   
\------------------------------------------------------------

S Support

Nina: Rhajat! Rhajat! 

Rhajat: Hm? What is it Nina?

Nina: Rhajat, this curse is amazing! 

Nina: I have successfully talked to over three guys already without getting choked up or running away!

Rhajat: Really….

Nina: What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy to hear that your spell is working!

Rhajat: I knew it would work. My spells usually do. 

Nina: Then why do you seem gloomier then usual? 

Rhajat: It’s nothing you should be concerned with. 

Nina: Oh come on! We are friends Rhajat, and friends tell each other everything! 

Nina: If something is bothering you, you can tell me!

Rhajat: Fine then. 

Rhajat: To be honest, I hate that cursed talisman I gave to you. 

Nina: What? But it works so well! 

Nina: How can you hate a spell that works?

Rhajat: When I first made it for you, I was hoping to help you with your speaking issues. 

Rhajat: But I now realize all I did was give you a wider range of people to talk to that aren’t me. 

Nina: Huh? What do you mean? 

Nina: Do you… think I won’t talk to you just because I can talk to guys now?

Rhajat: Well, you are obviously more invested in them, so I don’t see why not. 

Rhajat: And it’s fine. I’m not trying to make you feel bad. 

Rhajat: I made it for you to help you, so I shouldn’t even be having any regrets at all about it. I’m just being a little selfish. 

Nina: Rhajat… I’m so sorry….

Nina: I really haven’t been talking with you like I should be. I haven’t been a very good friend to you. 

Nina: But I have to be honest with you too. 

Nina: I was actually nervous about talking to you again. 

Rhajat: Why? 

Nina: Because, I know we said we were friends, but I don’t feel that way towards you.

Nina: At first, I was scared of you. I listened to those things people said about you and judged you before we even knew each other. 

Nina: I even said some really rude things to you. 

Nina: But then I got to know the real you, and….

Nina: Oh gods, this is embarrassing, but I started to really like you! 

Rhajat: … What? 

Nina: Don’t make me say it again! I’m already embarrassed enough as it is! 

Nina: This spell may work for talking to men, but now I have no idea how to talk to girls! 

Rhajat: Well, I guess I should have made that spell more universal. 

Nina: Oh hush! 

Rhajat: Heeheehee….

Nina: So… What do you think? 

Nina: Do you feel the same way? 

Rhajat: If I didn’t feel the same way, would I be frustrated at my own spell?

Rhajat: I only gave it to you in the first place because I needed it to be tested, and I did want to get to know you better.

Rhajat: And then… well…. You know. 

Nina: Oh. 

Rhajat: Just ‘oh’? 

Nina: I’m sorry, I just… 

Nina: I’m not really sure where to go from here. 

Nina: I mean if we both like each other, then… should we… be together? 

Rhajat: I don’t see why not. 

Rhajat: I wouldn’t mind having you for a girlfriend. 

Nina: Well, I guess I wouldn’t mind having you for a girlfriend either! 

Rhajat: So, two weirdos together then, huh? 

Nina: I guess so! 

Nina: And I couldn’t be happier! 

Rhajat: Me too, Nina.


	3. Velouria x Rhajat C-S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were super fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy them!

C Support

Velouria: Oh my, what is this?

Velouria: Wow, I wonder what kind of beast these must have belonged to.

Velouria: *sniff sniff* Oh, how ancient these must be…

[Rhajat Enters]

Rhajat: Well, well, what do you have there?

Rhajat: Looks quite interesting.

Velouria: Back off, Rhajat! I found these bones, and I am going to keep them for my collection!

Rhajat: Whoa there, I didn’t come over here to take anything from you.

Rhajat: I don’t steal either.

Velouria: My apologies then.

Velouria: I heard you like to collect treasures as well, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t thinking about taking anything from me.

Rhajat: No. I don’t like to steal from others. It’s not that exciting.

Rhajat: Besides, I already have bones like these in my collection. I would have no reason to keep take them from you.

Velouria: Do you now?

Velouria: May I see?

Rhajat: See what?

Velouria: Your treasure hoard, of course. 

Velouria: As someone with common interests, I am interested in seeing the kinds of treasures you have in your tent.

Rhajat: Really now?

Rhajat: I don’t see why not. Come by later tonight and I will be more than happy to show you my… collection…. Heeheehee….

Velouria: How excited! I cannot wait.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

B Support

Velouria: Oh wow, look at all this treasure in here!

Velouria: Look at all these bones! This is almost as big as the pile in my room!

Rhajat: Ahh, yes.

Rhajat: You may pick them up and look at them if you would like.

Rhajat: But be careful putting them back. I have a system going on here and I do not wish to have it messed up.

Velouria: Alright then. Thank you. 

Velouria: Wow, some of these still have bits of flesh on them.

Velouria: Ahh, the sweet smell of decay…

Rhajat: Hm, this is very nice, I must admit.

Rhajat: I don’t find many people interested in my collections.

Velouria: Most people can’t appreciate true treasure when they see it.

Velouria: They are always more interested in new things that are all shiny and clean.

Velouria: Thankfully my daddy taught me everything I need to know about treasure, or I could be like one of them.

Rhajat: I agree.

Rhajat: While new things are nice at times, I always find myself more interested in the older, more putrid looking things. Heeheehee.

Rhajat: They are also essential for certain curses and spells I wish to cast.

Velouria: Oh really?

Velouria: I had no idea such treasure could be used for such things.

Rhajat: My my, Velouria, I have much to teach you then.

Rhajat: But first, I am more interested in the kinds of treasures you have in your collection. If you would have me.

Velouria: Of course!

Velouria: I would love to share my collection with someone with such refined tastes.

Velouria: But for now, I am going to continue to look at your treasure here.

Velouria: Ooo! Like these little balls of lint over here! Can I touch them?

Rhajat: Those aren’t really a part of my collection, but knock yourself out.

Velouria: Oh, I will.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A Support

Velouria: So, what do you think, Rhajat?

Rhajat: Well, this is very impressive.

Rhajat: I have never seen so many carcasses and dead bugs in one place.

Rhajat: I could probably do without the smell though.

Velouria: What, you don’t like it?

Velouria: I find it refreshing. 

Rhajat: I have to say, it was very kind of you to let me look at your collection.

Velouria: Well, you were kind enough to show yours to me, so it was the least I can do.

Velouria: Wait…. Something smells funny.

Rhajat: Probably this room.

Velouria: No. *Sniff sniff* I think it is coming from you.

Rhajat: Excuse me? Are you telling me I smell weird?

Velouria: You? No, not at all. You actually smell quite lovely.

Velouria: It’s the thing you are hiding behind your back.

Rhajat: I do not know what you are talking about.

Velouria: You should know better than to hide something from a wolfskin.

Velouria: What are you hiding Rhajat?

Rhajat: Ugh, fine.

Rhajat: Here.

Velouria: What is this?

Rhajat: It’s an old voodoo doll I tried to make when I was younger.

Rhajat: It never worked, so I have been meaning to throw the old thing out, but I thought I’d give it to you instead.

Rhajat: Since, you know, you like that sort of thing.

Velouria: Wait, are you serious?

Velouria: *sniff sniff* Oh wow, it’s so old! And so dirty too!

Velouria: Is this mold growing on the side of it?

Rhajat: Like I said, I have had it for a while.

Velouria: Rhajat, this is so nice of you. Thank you for such a wonderful gift.

Velouria: But if I may ask, why did you bring me a gift?

Rhajat: Well… let’s just say that I have found myself enjoying our time together.

Rhajat: I don’t find many people so accepting of my interests.

Rhajat: Not to mention you are quite interesting to talk to.

Velouria: Really now?

Velouria: I feel the same way Rhajat. I have been enjoying our friendship as well.

Velouria: Perhaps tomorrow we can spend some more time together, and hunt for new kinds of treasures.

Rhajat: Well, I have been meaning to go out and find some more things to add to my collections.

Velouria: So is that a yes?

Rhajat: Of course. It’s a date. Heeheehee…

Velouria: Good. I can’t wait.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

S Support

Velouria: Oh Rhajat! Look at the size of this acorn over here!

Rhajat: Yeah, it’s pretty big. Just like the last five we found.

Velouria: Yes, but this one is already split open, like some animal already tried to gnaw it open.

Velouria: Well… would you like to keep this one?

Rhajat: I’m good. I’d rather have you keep it.

Velouria: Are you sure? It’s a really remarkable piece of treasure.

Rhajat: You go ahead. I’m not a fan of acorns myself.

Velouria: …

Rhajat: What? Is something the matter?

Velouria: Not exactly. I’m just a little confused.

Velouria: I thought we would be hunting for treasure together, but you haven’t taken a single thing to take back to your pile.

Rhajat: Is that a problem?

Velouria: Well, no not really.

Velouria: I’m just wondering why you are leaving it all to me.

Velouria: I would have thought a fellow treasure hunter would be more excited about finding all this good stuff.

Rhajat: Well, you seem much happier with it then I would be.

Rhajat: Plus it’s cute to watch you get so excited over everything.

Velouria: Cute?

Rhajat: In some ways, yes.

Rhajat: You always smile with all this junk you find.

Rhajat: And I like my fair share of junk as well, but I think watching you is more fun than actually picking stuff up off the ground.

Velouria: Really now?

Velouria: You know, Rhajat, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you had some kind of crush on me.

Rhajat: D-Don’t be ridiculous!

Velouria: Oh please Rhajat; I am not some common fool.

Velouria: You aren’t as good at hiding your emotions as you think.

Rhajat: Well, I guess there is no hiding it from you.

Rhajat: I guess, in some ways, I do like you. In a very… romantic manner, if you will.

Rhajat: Maybe it was because we shared similar interests, but I feel like we have grown close together rather quick.

Rhajat: And you seem to like my company, so…

Velouria: That is very true, Rhajat.

Velouria: It’s hard to find someone who shares my taste when it comes to my treasure, and I had a lot of fun being able to rummage through yours.

Velouria: And then you gave me that wonderful doll, and I felt myself becoming attached to you.

Velouria: No friend has ever given me such a wonderful gift before, so I couldn’t help but develop some feelings for you.

Rhajat: Oh my.

Rhajat: So I am guessing you aren’t against the idea of being my girlfriend?

Velouria: I would love to be your girlfriend, Rhajat.

Rhajat: Excellent.

Rhajat: I mean… I am very happy to hear that, Velouria.

Velouria: I am very happy too, Rhajat.

Velouria: Now I am not leaving this forest until we can find something for you to take back to your treasure pile!

Rhajat: I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have written a lot of Rhajat ones so far, but I plan on doing Rinkah x Felicia next, so stay tuned for those!


End file.
